


warlock marks are beautiful

by we_purple_them



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Cat eyes, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Warlock - Freeform, Warlock Marks
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_purple_them/pseuds/we_purple_them
Summary: Verschiedene Menschen reagieren auf Magnus Augen.





	warlock marks are beautiful

Erschöpft lief er die Straßen Queens entlang auf dem Weg zur nächstbesten U-Bahn Station. Einer seiner Klienten hatte ihn heute früh um fünf aus dem Bett geklingelt um eine Dämonenplage in seinem Haus zu bekämpfen. Leider hatte jener Klient vergessen zu erwähnen das jene Dämonenplage über 200 kleinere Dämonen enthielt, die er alle alleine bekämpfen musste, da er laut diesem Idiot, ja extra dafür bezahlt werden würde. Wenigstens war die Belohnung dementsprechend hoch.

 

Genervt trat der Hexenmeister gegen eine leere Bierdose die auf dem Weg lag und bereute es kurz darauf auch schon wieder. Nicht nur das seine Magie so erschöpft war, dass er nicht mal mehr ein Portal zu seinem Loft erschaffen konnte, er spürte auch den mörderischen Muskelkater der ihn wohl die nächsten Tage plagen würde.

 

Erleichtert atmete Magnus auf als er auf der gegenüberliegenden Straße eine Station entdecken konnte. Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung Fußgängerüberweg setzen konnte, griff eine kräftige tätowierte Hand nach seiner Schulter und hinderte ihn so am weitergehen. Als er sich umdrehte blickte ihm eine Gruppe Jugendlicher entgegen. Sie hatten alle bunt gefärbte Haare und bei einem bestand das Gesicht wohl mehr aus Metall als aus Haut. Einer von ihnen hatte anscheinend einen Lautsprecher dabei, denn ihm schallte laute Musik entgegen. Der Neongrünhaarige der ihn an der Schulter gepackt hatte bat seine Gruppe den Lautsprecher abzustellen bevor er sich ihm wieder zu wand. Als er sprach wehte dem Hexenmeister eine leichte Bierfahne entgegen.

 

"Hey Alter! Wo hast'n diese krassen Kontaktlinsen her? Die seh'n richtig echt aus man! Die haste doch bestimmt bei 'nem Spezialisten machen lassen nh?"

 

Verwirrt sah Magnus den Jugendlichen an bis er Begriff von was der Andere redete. Hastig kramte er in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Klappspiegel. Als er ihn endlich rausfischen konnte, klappte er ihn auf und tatsächlich, seine zu Katzenschlitzen zusammengezogenen goldgelben Augen starrten ihm entgegen.

 

Panisch fing sein Herz an zu rasen und seine Hände wurden schweißnass. Er hatte soviel Magie verbraucht das er nicht mal mehr seinen Zauberglanz aufrecht halten konnte. Der Hexenmeister dachte an all die Beschimpfungen, die er wegen seiner Augen schon hören musste.

 

Monster.

 

Abnormalität.

 

Dämon.

 

Missgeburt.

 

Doch dann realisierte er die Worte des jungen Mannes. Kontaktlinsen?

 

"Kontaktlinsen?" hackte Magnus vorsichtig nach.

 

"Ja man! Die sehen echt krass aus. War'n die sehr teuer?" fragte ihn ein Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren und Tunneln so groß, dass er Angst hatte sie würden bald reißen.

 

"W-was? Entschuldige ich muss weiter." verwirrt drängte er sich an ihnen vorbei, dabei immer nach unten blickend.

 

Was sollte er tun? Er hatte nicht genügend Kraft um sich den Zauberglanz wieder über zulegen. Vorsichtig nach einer Lösung suchend sah er nach rechts und links. Da! Einer dieser Straßenstände. Nie im Leben würde er Sonnenbrillen anziehen, die vielleicht vor vier Jahren in Mode waren, aber diese Situation forderte drastische Maßnahmen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Verkaufsstand und ließ schnell die erstbeste schwarze Brille die er zu fassen bekam mitgehen. Insgeheim schämte er sich schon, dass er, der High Warlock of Brooklyn eine drei Dollar Sonnenbrille stehlen musste, aber er hatte kein Geld einstecken und mit dem Sack voll Alexandrite, den er als Bezahlung bekommen hatte konnte er schlecht eine so billige Brille bezahlen. Zu auffällig.

 

Auf dem Weg zurück zur U-Bahn sah er sich die zufällig ausgewählte Brille noch einmal genauer an und stellte fest, dass er gar keine so schlechte erwischt hatte.

 

Wenn man aussehen wollte wie der letzte Idiot.

 

Leider musste er noch ganze zehn Minuten warten ehe seine Bahn Richtung Brooklyn und somit Richtung Sicherheit ankam. Magnus fühlte sich unwohl mit diesem alten Modell auf der Nase, wo er doch sonst immer darauf achtete im Trend zu sein. Er hoffte nur das ihn so kein Bekannter zu sehen bekam.

 

Als endlich seine bahn um die Ecke gefahren kam setzte er sich ganz hinten in die letzte Reihe und knetete nervös seine Hände. Auch wenn seine Augen nun bedeckt waren fühlte er sich trotzdem entblößt. Tief atmete er durch um das Gefühl vom ersticken zu bekämpfen. Der Hexenmeister fühlte sich machtlos als ihm urplötzlich so heiß wurde, dass er seinen Schal ablegen musste. Magnus spürte das Starren der anderen Fahrgäste als er sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf seine Knie abstützte und tief durchatmete. er fühlte ein unangenehmes Prickeln auf der Haut und kratzte sich unwillkürlich über beide Arme.

 

Sie würden nicht helfen. Natürlich nicht. Menschen sind egoistische Kreaturen die nicht mal auf die Idee kommen einem anderen Menschen in Not beizustehen. Er spürte wie ihm kleine Schweißperlen die Schläfe runterliefen und wischte sie genervt mit einer kleinen Bewegung fort. Er brauchte Ablenkung. Sofort. Als er nach seinem Handy griff musste er feststellen, dass der Akku komplett aufgebraucht war. Verdammt! Die Augen wieder schließend wollte er sich in seinen Sitz zurücklehnen, als ein quietschen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Kleinkind ihm gegenüber lenkte.

 

Es streckte seine Arme aus dem blauen Buggy und versuchte an den auf dem Boden liegenden Teddy zu gelangen. Doch die Arme des Kindes waren zu kurz, weswegen es immer wieder leise quängelte. Als Magnus zu der Mutter sah, sah er, dass sie vollkommen mit ihrem Telefon beschäftigt war und die missliche Lage in der ihr Kind steckte gar nicht wahrnahm. Leise stand er von seinem Sitz auf und bewegte sich in die Richtung des Kindes. Bei ihm angekommen, bückte er sich um den mit einer blauen Schleife versehenden Bären aufzuheben und gab ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln dem Jungen. Er jedoch starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und versuchte mit seinen kleinen Patschehändchen nach ihm zu greifen.

 

"Tatze!"

 

Magnus brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was der Kleine meinte, doch als er begriff was es gesagt hatte, griff er erschrocken an seine Brille und musste feststellen, dass sie sein Nasenbein runtergerutscht war. Schnell schob er sie wieder nach oben und spürte wie seine Hände wieder zu zittern anfingen. Warum passierte ihm das bloß immer wieder?

 

Erleichtert atmete er aus als die Ansage seine Endhaltestelle ankündigte und begab sich zur Tür. Als sie angekommen waren und die Türen der U-Bahn aufglitten machte er sich so schnell wie möglich auf dem Weg zum Loft. Dort angekommen schloss er ungeduldig die Tür auf und war froh das bei der Debatte, ob er einen Schlüssel bräuchte Alec gewonnen hatte, denn sonst wäre er jetzt nicht dazu fähig gewesen reinzukommen. Trotz das es erst früher Nachmittag war, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer um sich zu entkleiden und in sein Bett zu legen. Erschöpft seufzte er auf und zog die Decke fester um sich, doch egal wie tief er sich in sein Bett vergrub, das kalte Gefühl wollte nicht verschwinden. Bald jedoch siegte die Müdigkeit und sein Atem verlangsamte sich während er in einen tiefen Schlaf glitt.

 

Spät abends wachte er durch eine Bewegung im Bett wieder auf. Als er die Decke gerade soweit von seinem Gesicht runterzog um etwas zu sehen, sah er Alec wie er sich auf seine Seite des Bettes legte. Langsam schälte er sich aus dem großen Deckenhaufen und ließ sich in Alec's starke Arme ziehen. Sicher lag er an dessen Brust und atmete tief den charakteristischen Geruch des Schattenjägers ein während er dem langsamen aber kräftigen Herzschlag Alec's lauschte und seufzte entspannt auf. Das letzte was er hörte bevor er wieder in die Dunkelheit glitt war das 'ich liebe dich' des Größeren.


End file.
